


Birthday Cake

by Varewulf



Series: Aoba and Hifumi [3]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Yuri, implied Hajime/Yun, lewd as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: NSFW. It's Aoba's birthday, and they're out celebrating. What Aoba doesn't know is that Hifumi has a surprise for her when they get home.Set two days after Not A Game ended.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two follow-ups to Not A Game I have planned. Really wanted to do an explicit, lewd as heck story with these two, so here it is.

"Hey, I'm 19 now, you know!" Aoba says loudly as Hifumi, Hajime, and Yun laugh at her.

"Yet still not old enough to drink," Hifumi teases, and boops her nose. Aoba pouts very grumpily. Hifumi's not drinking tonight either though. She has plans for later.

"And you'll always be younger than us," Hajime says, earning a scowl from Aoba, which just causes her and Yun to laugh even more.

They have all gone out after work today in honour of Aoba's birthday. There had been a small celebration at lunch-break too, like with Hifumi last week. Then the four of them decided an after-work outing was called for. Kou and Rin unfortunately couldn't come. Aoba thinks she's being teased too much, though.

"Awwww, sweetie," Hifumi says and hugs Aoba, nuzzling their cheeks together. It helps, and Aoba nuzzles back.

"So this is what you two are like when you're not being secretive, huh," Hajime says with a grin. "Was almost better when you were hiding it," she jokes, and Yun giggles. Those two have had a couple beers. Hifumi and Aoba both blush, but Aoba also sees this as an opportunity for some payback.

"So... when are you two getting together?" she asks impishly. Hajime and Yun blink, look at each other, then quickly look away with red cheeks. They're so coordinated.

"W-w-what a-are you-" Hajime stammers.

"W-we're n-n-not-" Yun protests.

 _They've thought about it_ , Aoba and Hifumi think in unison. Maybe they've even hooked up a few times already. Aoba chuckles, very pleased with the reaction she got.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing," she says with a smirk, and spears another piece of fried chicken. Both Hajime and Yun give her dirty looks, and she absolutely revels in it, just smiling sweetly back at them. Hifumi can swear she actually sees little devil horns grow on Aoba's head.

After parting with their friends, Aoba and Hifumi head home. Their home. It's only been two days, so the concept is still weird for both of them. Weird, and warm. They smile affectionately at each other, and intertwine their fingers for the walk home.

They are so glad to get back into the warmth of the apartment. Aoba got a matching scarf to Hifumi's today, so that helps, but it has been quite cold lately. The forecast says it might snow later this week.

"I'll shower first, okay?" Hifumi says after they've taken off their coats and shared a quick kiss. At least their lips are still very warm, and Aoba can feel a jolt go up her spine.

Unfortunately the shower isn't big enough for the both of them, so Aoba goes to feed Sojiro and change his water. He still doesn't seem to like her, but at least he doesn't attack her, and he eats the food she gives him. Maybe he's just a very grumpy hedgehog in general.

She draws the curtains properly, then goes to change out of her suit, and get ready to go in the shower. It feels nice to let down her hair. The food smell has clung to it, and she can't wait to wash that out.

Hifumi steps out of the shower and starts drying off. Aoba takes the chance to grab Hifumi's butt, and slide around to give her a deep, longing kiss.

"Mmmm, after you're done showering~" Hifumi says, and returns the favour by giving Aoba's butt a light squeeze.

"I'll hold you to that~" Aoba replies, and gets in the shower. Hifumi has some preparations to get ready before Aoba finishes.

She quickly grabs some things from the kitchen and skips into the bedroom. When Aoba's done, she wonders where Hifumi vanished off to. She had expected her to still be in the bathroom, so she dries off quickly, and pokes her head out the door.

"Hifumi?" she calls out.

"In the bedroom," is the answer she gets. Hifumi seems even more eager than usual, which Aoba is perfectly fine with. Especially since it's her birthday. She heads into the bedroom to find a nude Hifumi on her back on the bed, and a couple of bowls on the nightstand.

"Ta-dah!" Hifumi declares, spreading her arms wide. "I'll be your cake tonight. I've whipped some cream and gotten some strawberries you can decorate with me with~" she says, the anticipation thick in her voice. Aoba ends up just standing and staring from the doorway for a few seconds. Then she walks over to the bed, and bends down to kiss Hifumi.

"You might regret this," she says hotly, her eyes twinkling happily.

"N0, I won't~" Hifumi replies, and pulls Aoba down into another kiss, burning hot as their tongues twirl around each other.

Aoba grabs the bowls and gets onto the bed besides Hifumi. "Thank you for the meal~" she says, and ponders where to begin. She starts light by dabbing a little bit of cream on Hifumi's chin and lips. She takes great pleasure in licking it off, and more so from the way Hifumi shivers. It is so tempting to do mean things to her lover sometimes, just to see how she squirms and writhes. She'll try her best to be nice tonight.

Taking a strawberry between her teeth, she shares it with Hifumi through a passionate kiss. While nibbling on Hifumi's neck, Aoba straddles her before sitting up and grabbing the cream bowl. Hifumi is panting already, and providing quite a view for Aoba to look down upon. Hifumi doesn't mind the view she's getting either.

Aoba applies a line of cream from Hifumi's throat and down between her breasts. Hifumi gasps and squirms, the cream being colder than she expected. Aoba can feel a shiver go down her spine just from looking at Hifumi's expression.

She leans down and starts lapping up the cream, going from the bottom and up, and is rewarded with the moans she loves so much. She doesn't think she'll ever tire of hearing this.

Hifumi feels like her mind is going blank already, even though Aoba has barely touched her with anything but her tongue. She wouldn't call it regret, but she certainly wasn't entirely prepared for how the contrast between the cold cream and Aoba's scorching tongue would feel.

As Aoba draws a line of cream around Hifumi's nipples, she instinctively arches her back. Her spine tingles, and her body feels so hot. Aoba chuckles and bites a strawberry in half before dragging it through the cream around one of the nipples. She feeds that half to Hifumi, then leans down to clean off the cream. Her lover is quite tasty even without any cream, but it's fun to play around sometimes.

Hifumi places one hand on Aoba's back, and the other on her head, wanting to guide her to the spots where it feels best. Aoba already knows them pretty well, so she doesn't need a lot of direction.

She slides herself loose of Hifumi's hold, and Hifumi lets out a disappointed whine.

"I'm in charge right now," Aoba says breathlessly, and shimmies a little bit down so she has access to Hifumi's exposed belly. She draws the characters for like/love (好き) on her soft canvas, and does a heart around the belly-button, where she places a strawberry in the middle.

She digs into her 'cake', and takes pleasure in listening to Hifumi's mix of moans and giggling.

"T-t-that tickles~" Hifumi says as she writhes underneath Aoba. Aoba slides a couple of fingers between Hifumi's legs, and immediately feels how turned on she is. Her fingers are sticky when she pulls them back out.

She spreads Hifumi's legs so she can get between them. Hifumi's so dazed she barely notices. But when Aoba puts a little bit of cream just above her clit, Hifumi definitely notices and lets out a high-pitched squeal. The neighbours must have heard that, but Aoba and Hifumi are so into it they don't even think about it.

Aoba takes her time to thoroughly lap up the cream, before she moves to the prize just below. The idea strikes her to coat a strawberry in Hifumi's juices before eating it. It's an interesting and arousing taste combination, though it's probably better to just 'eat' straight from the source. She still offers the same treat to Hifumi, but coated in Aoba's juices. She's gotten plenty going herself just from playing with Hifumi, and her lover devours the berry with barely a thought.

Aoba settles in to lick Hifumi's sweet, drenched pussy. After that foreplay it doesn't take very long before she's brought to the brink. Aoba's fingering herself and moaning against Hifumi while going at it.

"A-A-Aoba, I-I'm ghunna... go-gonnah..." she slurs, and places her hands on Aoba's head. "C-c-cum... cu-cumminnnnngggg!" she states, clenching her teeth and pressing Aoba against her. Aoba is richly rewarded for her efforts, and after Hifumi's orgasm fades, she just flops down. _Being a cake is fun_ , is all she giddily manages to think, otherwise completely lost to the world.

The next thing she is able to notice is the sweet smell of Aoba's arousal as her lover straddles her face, hovering her crotch just high enough to not crush Hifumi.

"Y-your turn," Aoba says, breathing heavily. She's practically dripping, and Hifumi is only too happy to oblige. She wraps her arms around Aoba's thighs, and lowers her down into range of her tongue. She quickly darts it out out to probe Aoba, and is rewarded with a gasp. She can feel Aoba tremble from just that brief, light touch.

Hifumi digs in properly, burying her tongue deep in Aoba's folds. Even with how turned on she is, Aoba still thinks that Hifumi's tongue feels burning hot. She places her hands against the wall to support herself, and moans deeply as Hifumi gets more and more into it.

"N-n-n-not sho f-fa-fasht," Aoba's slurring her words between moans and squeals, but Hifumi isn't slowing down. It feels too intense, and Aoba can't handle it. She places her forehead against the wall as well, looking weirdly bent over as she shudders and struggles to not lose her balance completely.

Hifumi's acting as if she's ravenous, and Aoba is the most delicious thing in the world. Aoba is unable to think, the whole world fading around her until the sensation of Hifumi's tongue is the only thing that feels real.

"T-t-too mu-much, I-I cahn't... go-goh-gohna..." she isn't able to say anything more before she cums hard on Hifumi's face, vaguely aware that she's screaming something.

Hifumi manages to help Aoba settle down on the bed next to her, and they snuggle close against each other. They cuddle gently, and kiss deeply. Aoba can't speak yet, so it's a better use for her mouth.

"D-did you enjoy y-your cake?" Hifumi shakily asks while dragging her fingers up and down Aoba's back.

"Mhm," is all Aoba is able to answer. She shivers delightfully, and tries to press herself even closer against Hifumi. Hifumi grabs her butt to 'help'.

 _This is the best birthday ever_ , Aoba thinks. They caress each other softly and blissfully while catching their breath again. Affectionately making out while lying there is probably slowing the process down a bit.

Once she feels up to it, Aoba asks: "W-wanna go again?" She grins playfully at Hifumi while running her fingers through her hair. They have work tomorrow, but it'll probably be fine.


End file.
